Kevin Graham
|seiyuu = Ryouhei Nakao |voiceactor = Keith Silverstein |birthDate = S.1181 |birthPlace = Emerose City, midwest Zemuria |height = 178 cm |aliases = Heretic Hunter, Thousand-Hand Guardian |gender = Male |occupation = Dominion No. 5, Gralsritter |affilliation = Septian Church |nationality = Arterian |weapon = Bowgun |orbment = Time |likes = Sneakers, flirting |image = Kevin Graham (Ao).png|Ao Kevin Graham (The 3rd).jpg|Sky 3rd Kevin Graham (SC).jpg|Sky SC }}Kevin Graham (ケビン・グラハム), also known under his alias as Heretic Hunter ( り) and later the Thousand-Hand Guardian ( の ), is a knight of the Gralsritter of the Septian Church and occupies the seat of Fifth Dominion. Background Childhood Kevin was as an only child. He only occasionally saw his father, whom he was sure had started another family elsewhere, and therefore spent most of his childhood growing up with his mother, whom he loved dearly. He regularly got beaten up by children in the neighborhood because of his dialect. When Kevin was seven years old, his father officially divorced his mother. It devastated his mother mentally and physically, and Kevin knew that his attempts to cheer her up were completely futile. On one winter's day, he woke up when his mother was trying to strangle him. She apologized to Kevin, indicating that she had reached her limit and had decided to take both Kevin's and her life. Kevin managed to push with mother away and escaped outside, running through the snow barefoot. After having spent an hour outside, he went back to check on his mother. By the time he arrived, she had committed suicide. Squire In S.1189, at the age of 8, Rufina and Ries Argent found Kevin wandering the street and introduced him to the Aster House, an orphanage in Emerose City (midwest Zemuria) and supervised by the Septian Church. There, Kevin and Ries were mostly tasked with housework tasks such as sweeping the chapel. Five years later, fueled by Rufina's daily routine of diligently praying, he expressed his interest in joining the Gralsritter himself. In S.1197, Kevin is promoted by the Cardinal of the Congregation for the Sacraments to the rank of Squire among the Gralsritter at the exceptionally young age of 16, thanks to his aptitude and diligence. Dominion In S.1198, Rufina called Kevin during his stay in the Emerose chapel notifying that she would arrive later due to a delay with her train. Immediately after the conversation, the diocesan administrator of the chapel came running to Kevin that he had spotted suspicious people heading toward the Aster House. Kevin confirmed their whereabouts as a black-clad jaeger corps of five to ten jaegers. Worried about Ries and the children in the orphanage, Kevin put his skills to practice and invaded the Aster House. Ries' ribbon had fallen and revealed a hidden door to the basement of the chapel leading to the Singularity of the Origin. The jaegers dropped their weapons and hurried to the center of the room, where the ancient artifact known as the Magic Spear of Loa was placed upon a pedestal. One of the jaegers grabbed the Magic Spear of Loa, transformed into a monster, as the artifact is known for, and started beating Kevin with it. At that moment, Kevin's Stigma manifested and absorbed the power of the Demon Spear of Loa, piercing through the jaegers with a tenfold of its original power. Unable to control his new-found power, he headed toward Ries but was stopped in his tracks by a person wielding a bowgun and Templar sword, before firing off another round of Loa spears through his Stigma. Once he regained his consciousness, he found Rufina perforated with his Stigma's spears on his lap. Deeming himself unworthy of being a Gralsritter, Kevin begged Ein to kill him as she confronted him. Instead, with approval of the Pope the Congregation for the Sacraments decided to welcome Kevin as the Fifth Dominion, a position which had been vacant for several decades. Ein repeats that the Cardinal thought Rufina was an excellent knight; that her ability to solve Stigma manifestations were beyond that of a Dominion and that her death can only be compensated with hope for the Fifth Dominion. Kevin starts to hysterically laugh and question the decisions of the Congregation when Ein reminds him that in the Gralsritter's history of a thousand years, no one has ever rejected the promotion for Dominion. Kevin accepts the position and calls himself the "Heretic Hunter". In S.1200, he gained total control over the locations of the D∴G Cult. In Liberl During Trails in the Sky SC, where Kevin is first introduced to the players, he first reveals himself as a wandering priest. Accompanied by Julia Schwarz he investigates the Sealed Area beneath the Grancel Castle and recognizes the endpoint as a system from the late Ancient Civilization of Zemuria. Later, he reveals himself as a Knight of the Gralsritter. At the end of the game, Kevin confronts Ouroboros' Third Anguis, Georg Weissmann, and reveals that his real mission in Liberl was to assassinate Weissmann. With a single bolt carved out of the Salt Pale, he turns Weissmann into a statue of salt before Campanella intervenes, who destroys the statue and takes the Sept-Terrion of Space, the Aureole. Kevin reminded himself that obtaining the Sept-Terrion was out of his jurisdiction. Redemption During Trails in the Sky the 3rd, Kevin undergoes a trial of redemption. Supported by Ries, he faces three grotesque Grimoires representing people who Kevin associates with being murdered by his hands. The first Grimoire represents Owen, a former bishop of the Congregation for Divine Worship who after he lost his job hired the jaegers to attack the Aster House and afterwards was hunt down as Kevin's first target as a Dominion. The second Grimoire represents Elmer, a young boy that has been transformed into a ghoul through the use of an artifact by a satanic cult. The third Grimoire represents his mother and repeats the last words he remembers of her. Personality When Kevin first appears, he shows that he has a joker personality. He can be fun, but, he shows a more serious side of himself when he is on the job. He is kind to others especially if they are kids or are in some kind of trouble. But, behind his happy-go-lucky face, lurks a face that has been through hardship as a result of his dark past. He is a huge fan of Stregas sneakers, the same as Estelle and his personal motto is to smile at all times. History Kevin is a playable character in and . Trails in the Sky SC Main Article: Kevin Graham - History (SC) In Trails in the Sky SC, Kevin is first introduced when Estelle runs away from Grancel after Joshua had run away. On the airship, Estelle is crying when Kevin comes along and cheers her up. Arriving at Rolent, Kevin secretly calls the Bracer Guild in Grancel and lets Cassius and Schera know where Estelle is. He then follows Estelle back to her house and helps her deal with the reality of her situation. A couple of months later, Kevin takes up station in Liberl as a wandering priest while secretly investigating the Aureole and Ouroboros. He is spotted here and there throughout the game. Trails in the Sky the 3rd Main Article: Kevin Graham - History (3rd) In , Kevin serves as the main protagonist. He is first introduced on a assignment to recover the Recluse Cube. After recovering it, he meets up with Ries Argent and they soon come across a strange man. Following him, the pair are surrounded by a bright light and wake up in Phantasma where they will have to work together with former companions also pulled into the dimension and mirror fragments of other characters from previous games in order to escape. Ao no Kiseki In , Kevin is introduced as a recruitable character for the Prologue. He is first seen when he spots Lloyd Bannings facing off with a demonized Ernest Reis. Using the power of the Stigma and the Septian Church's Testaments, Kevin manages to subvert Earnest back into his human form. After returning Earnest to his human form again, Kevin introduces himself to the group and they go back to Altair. Back in Altair, Dudley expresses his dissatisfaction with Kevin's sudden appearance. Kevin explains his actions in Crossbell are closely guarded by archbishop Eralda, who is known to loathe the Gralsritter's methods, and only showed up because he owed Arios a favor. As Kevin sees Lloyd and Noel off, Gralsritter squire Ries Argent returns from shopping. Kevin suggests he'd rather join Ries during her stay in Crossbell, after which she reminds him of Eralda. Kevin's hunch that Crossbell's alias of "City of Sins" might live up to its name soon and asks her to resort to their 'trump card' if anything happens. Akatsuki no Kiseki Weapons Kevin's choice of weapon is a bowgun. He can make use of the following weapons: Crafts Combat Orbment |-|Sky SC/Sky The 3rd= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=1 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=6 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=1 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=2 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=3 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=4 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery Kevin Graham - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Kevin & Orgueille (SC).png|Kevin using Chronos Rod to stop the Orgueille in Kevin Graham - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art Kevin Graham - Concept Art 2 (SC).jpg|Concept art with the definitive versions on the bottom right Kevin Graham - Bust Masked (3rd Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Kevin Graham - Concept Art 1 (The 3rd).jpg|Concept art for the masked ball Kevin Graham - Concept Art 2 (The 3rd).jpg|Concept art as the 17-year-old squire Ein_Selnate_congratulating_Kevin_Graham_(The_3rd).png|Promotion to Squire Kevin_Graham_-_Stigmatisation_(The_3rd_Kai).png|Manifestation of Stigma Ein_Selnate_inviting_Kevin_Graham_(The_3rd).png|Promotion to Dominion Kevin Graham - Stigma.png|Kevin's Stigma Kevin Graham - Bust (Ao).png|Portrait ( ) Kevin_Graham_-_Altair_Lodge_(Ao_Evo).jpg|Kevin at Altair Lodge. Kevin_Graham_Mechidels_(Ao).jpg|Preparing Megidelus Kevin Graham S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft Hiragi Kevin - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png Trivia * The supporting staff controlling Kevin's Merkabah are Squire Cesar and Squire Marcus. Category:Characters Category:Septian Church Category:Gralsritter Category:Dominion Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters